


Chaos

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles and Ororo discuss the benefits of Logan's lesson plans and adding music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

Charles sighs, rubbing his forehead as the kitchen chandelier begins swinging back and forth. A moment later comes the loud crashing and collective groaning of students. Ororo chuckles, grabbing their now shrieking tea kettle. 

“Do you think Logan would be better off teaching music lessons?” Charles asks, peering through fingers at the still swinging chandelier. “I’ll have my usual, thank you.” 

The plop of sugars is quiet under the shuffling of feet and tinkling of crystals. Ororo sets the cups down as the swinging slows to a stop. Smiling, she grabs his hand, lowering it to the table. 

“How much are you willing to pay for instrument replacements?”

“I would pay anything to watch Logan play the piano. I think music lessons would be an excellent addition to the lesson plan - consider it a stress reliever to all this chaos.”


End file.
